Graduation Day
by SithelfJen
Summary: "Maybe I'm getting my Masters Degree in Criminology from George Washington University tomorrow afternoon."


Title: Graduation Day

Author: JustJenn

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: G

Disclaimers: NCIS is owned by Bellesario or CBS. Not me.

Spoilers: Season One

Summary: "Maybe I'm getting my Masters Degree in Criminology from George Washington University tomorrow afternoon."

Thank you to GibbsgirlAbby and djmicheals for beta reading.

Graduation Day

"I can't believe that we have the entire weekend off." Kate said in an excited voice to McGee while they ate lunch at an outdoor cafe. It was their first free weekend in almost six months. Director Morrow had personally reassured Gibbs that his team would not be called into work unless there was a national emergency.

"I know." McGee replied with a grin. "What are you doing?"

"Spa, shopping and I have a date Saturday night." Kate replied happily. Her last date had been a complete write off. Tony had called her just as they were sitting down for supper. Three Marines had died when their driver suffered from a sudden heart attack. The driver lost control of his truck, hit two other cars before wrapping his truck around a light post. John had never called back much to her disappointment.

"Here's hoping your date will work out." McGee said toasting her with his glass.

"So what are you doing anyways?" Kate asked a few minutes later between bites of her Caesar Salad.

" Upgrading my friend's computer, and my sister is coming by Sunday afternoon." McGee said vaguely. He was hoping to finish the last two chapters of Deep Six by Saturday night. No one knew that he was working on a novel loosely based on his cases and co-workers at NCIS and he wanted to keep it that way until his novel was published. If it ever got published.

"I thought you would be hanging around with Abby." Kate said in a surprised voice. It was no secret that Abby and McGee were seeing each other much to everyone amusement.

"She has plans on Saturday." McGee replied in with a sigh. He knew better than to try and make Abby change her mind.

"Hey Kate and Probie." Tony DiNozzo said in a cheerfully voice and sat down uninvited. He promptly stole a French fry off of McGee's plate. "You shouldn't eat those things Probie, they're not good for you." He swiped another fry off McGee's plate.

"This coming from a man who can eat a large pizza by himself." McGee sniped back at Tony. It annoyed him that Tony could eat whatever he wanted and not put on a pound.

"I run 5k a day and I work out five days a week. You might want to try it sometimes. You know, working out, exercising." Tony replied serious voice. "Your last physical left a lot to be desired." Gibbs had been very vocal on that subject and he had ordered Tony to whip the younger agent into shape. It was not a task that Tony was looking forward too.

McGee's eyes narrowed at the comment and he opened his mouth to reply but Kate beat him to it.

"So what are you doing this weekend Tony?" Kate asked quickly trying to head off a fight. She knew that McGee was slightly sensitive about his weight.

"Going out with my friends on Saturday." Tony replied allowing Kate to distract him with the question.

"That's Tony speak for I'm going drinking and partying with my Frat Brothers this weekend. Let me guess: you're going to try and set a new beer and sake bomb record on Saturday night?" McGee said in a sarcastic voice. No doubt the entire office would hear all about Tony's exploits on Monday morning. "There's more to life than drinking and partying you know."

Something flashed in Tony's eyes before he answered. "Maybe I'm getting my Masters Degree in Criminology from George Washington University tomorrow afternoon."

Kate and McGee looked at each other and started laughing in unison.

Saturday afternoon

McGee sat down gingerly on his sofa with a sigh. His new personal trainer had out him through the paces this morning and he was still feeling it. Tony had been right about his last physical; Gibbs didn't hold back and starting Monday morning until further notice, he would be working out with Tony everyday. Kate had started laughing until Gibbs curtly informed her that she would be on the shooting range everyday as well.

McGee grabbed the Washington Post and started reading. He read some articles, skipped others, disagreed with the main editorial and ignored the sports section. He frowned when he came across Graduation Announcement Section and slowly starting flipping through the section. McGee stopped at page nine when he saw he saw Tony's picture staring up at him. His mouth dropped when he read the caption.

Anthony DiNozzo Jr

George Washington University,

Masters Degree in Criminology.

Magna Cum Laude

Congratulations! Semper Fi! You Rock! Well Done!

T. Morrow, Director NCIS

L. Jethro Gibbs, Senior Agent NCIS

Abigail Sciuto, Forensic Specialist NCIS

Doctor Donald Mallard, ME NCIS

End


End file.
